Wavelengths
by Tarafina
Summary: He was airing out secrets left right and center. Chlollie!


**Title**: Wavelengths  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Chloe/Oliver, Clark/Lois  
**Summary**: He was airing out secrets left right and center.

**_Wavelengths _**

**1/1 **

When they found him, he was completely sedated. There were blue lines running through patches of his skin that spiked and blinked randomly, like a chart of some kind. He had no hair; anywhere. No eye lashes, no whiskers, not even any nose hair; head to toe hairlessness, with skin the color of gold. His chest rose and fell on its own, so they knew he was breathing. There was no heart monitor, but there was a small red light that seemed to follow his heartbeat, sitting slightly to the left over his chest, embedded in his skin. They figured he was another 33.1 project and freed him as quickly as they could. Still comatose, they had Clark take him back to headquarters and he was laid out on the couch when the rest of the team arrived back.

Bart was eating a pudding cup, watching the man that couldn't have been too much older than them sleep without so much as twitching. Victor stood cross-armed, eyes thinned, and contemplative expression in place. Clark was trying not to stare, while uncomfortable shifting around in the arm chair (much to his wife's chagrin as she kept telling him to sit still), waiting for somebody to say something. AC was drinking a tall glass of water and leaning next to the fish tank silently. All the while, Chloe and Oliver stood next to each other, Oliver slightly ahead of her, as if ready to shield her should the current inhabiter of the couch decide to spring forward in attack. They gazed down at him with twin expressions of curiosity.

"Maybe we should wake him up," Chloe said quietly, eyes turning up to Oliver. "We have those smelling salts."

He frowned, shaking his head. "I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet. I don't want to jar him."

"Well, it's late. If we all go to bed, he's going to wake up in a weird place, all alone and completely disoriented," she replied, chewing her lip. Her brow furrowed. "We could sleep in shifts," she suggested.

"Last time we did that only Chloelicious got to use the bed," Bart whined, not at all quiet. "The table was uncomfortable."

"You could've used the chair," Oliver told him, rolling his eyes.

"I still don't see why _mamacita_ and I couldn't share," he replied, nodding his head and grinning suggestively at Chloe, who rolled her eyes, snorting in amusement.

"I didn't want crumbs in my sheets." Oliver lifted a brow at him. "I thought I told you no more eating around the house. Kitchen only."

He shrugged, "That's boring."

"Well waking me up by raining down half eaten sandwich on my face wasn't the _highlight _of my day," Chloe reminded.

"Hey, that reminds me. Why were you here this morning?" Bart wondered, head cocked to one side.

"Late night," she said with a shrug as she crossed her arms and returned her attention to the sleeping man.

"I would've given you a ride!" He lifted his brows a few times.

"Impulse," Oliver sighed.

He simply laughed before going back to his pudding.

"You've been having a lot of those," Clark mentioned, turning to her with a concerned expression. "If all of the extra work is becoming a problem…"

She shook her head. "It's not. I just had a few things to catch up on lately. Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. "Oliver's bed has like a 15,000 thread count in those Egyptian puppies. I sleep like a baby."

"How come when I stay over I have to camp out in the living room?" Bart complained.

Oliver gave him with a withering look that explained it all.

The rest of the League laughed, shaking their heads.

Four years they'd all been working together and the League had grown quite close. Their working relationship and friendships had stayed in tact through missions and regular life. Oliver stood as best man while Clark married Lois and took on the role of godfather to Victor and Jennifer's first daughter, Natasha. The League had grown exponentially, but he still worked mostly with the same group. They'd sectioned off to different parts of the world and the band of brothers that had started it all were still going strong. Now with a little female power behind it as well. Dinah had gone to work with Bruce Wayne in Gotham and surrounding cities while Chloe stayed on as Watchtower with the original group, oftentimes getting into the action while Lois took up the comm. from Oliver's apartment. In fact, she was currently nursing a large mug of coffee while sitting in her husband's lap. She was long past being weirded out by odd looking men like the one before them.

The mission had gone well. A few minor glitches that were easily bypassed and the 33.1 warehouse was quickly evacuated and then destroyed. It was what they'd call a success and upon returning home with the only inhabiter, they were at a standstill at what to do.

"Well I'm tired," Lois announced through a yawn as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I vote Clark and I take the bed while Chlo and Ollie take the first watch."

"What about the rest of us?" Bart asked, licking his spoon of chocolate pudding and grabbing a Jell-O cup next. Strawberry-kiwi, his favorite.

She shrugged. "Table's free."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You two are _not _staying in my bed."

She sighed, slumping back against her husband's solid chest and snuggling against him. "I said I was tired, Queen. Not frisky."

He frowned. "I'm not taking any chances."

AC raised his arm, checking his watch. "I have a rally tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"I'm supposed to be in home by now," Victor announced, slightly chagrined.

"Is there any popcorn left?" Bart wondered.

"So why does Chloe get to keep extra clothes here and I don't?" Lois asked, balancing her head on her palm while her elbow sat against the back of the chair, over Clark's shoulder.

"I only have _one _closet," Oliver told her pointedly.

"And most of it is full of Chloe's stuff!" She threw up an arm. "Sorry cuz, but now that you're out playing red leather to his green, I spend waaay too much time in this tower and I'm tired of wearing the same thing the next day," she harrumphed.

"So bring a spare set of clothes when you come over." Oliver shrugged. "Or get Superman to fly home and get you something."

"I'm just saying, it'd be a lot easier if I could just set up a little place for my stuff." Lois rolled her eyes.

"You're only here a few days out of the month," Oliver reminded in exasperation. "And that's when we're in town!"

"Well I'd keep some stuff in StarCity too except there's no room! Chloe takes up half of the closet there too!"

"Exactly _why _are you going in his closet?" Chloe queried, nose scrunching with confusion.

Lois' mouth closed abruptly. "No reason. Just exploring."

"Closets?" Chloe lifted a brow.

"Hey, this isn't interrogate Lois time, it's convince Oliver to let Lois keep extra stuff here." She crossed her arms over her chest, barely sparing Clark a smile as he took her teetering mug of coffee from her hand before it scalded her. "If Chloe can do it, why can't I?"

"She's here more than you are."

"So is Bart and he's not even allowed to go in your room!" she exclaimed.

Oliver turned his eyes up before closing them and rubbing at the crease between his brows. "Is this really the time for this conversation?"

"Of course. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow. You might jet off with my little cousin again and not return for another month or three." She frowned. "I have a lot to say and I don't know how much time I have."

Clark tried to hide his laugh behind his hand but failed.

"Are you always so active?" a deep voice asked.

The room turned silent before their gaze moved toward the man whose eyes were now open. He sat up slowly, expressionless and stiff. His head turned toward them, dark eyes turning from one person to the next.

"Uh, active?" Chloe asked, smiling slightly in confusion.

"Your waves are all over the place. There are so many of you it is hard to keep up," he said in his monotone, robotic voice.

"Our… waves?" Lois asked, lifting a brow.

"Do you have a name?" Oliver wondered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Name," he repeated. "I do not believe so."

The League looked around at each other.

"Can you tell us anything about yourself? How you arrived at Luthorcorp?" Chloe queried.

"Arrived… I was… _made _in Luthorcorp. I am not entirely of human descent."

"All right, you wanna explain a little more then?" Lois said, leaning forward.

"I am not sure of the exact happenings. When I awoke, I could feel people."

"Feel them how?"

"I knew what they had done, how they were feeling. I process such things and Mr. Luthor uses them in his business gains."

Oliver's brow furrowed. "How? Can you show us?"

He nodded abruptly before turning and staring off in deep thought, the blue lines throughout his skin suddenly lighting up and seemingly moving like electric bolts throughout him.

"The African American man, he is part computer. He is approximately twenty seven years old. He has a wife and a child. He is very intelligent, enjoys sports, and is anxious to return home to his daughter. He loves his work but partially hates what had to happen to him to give him the ability to do it. He cares for everyone in this room, myself discluded, as a brother or a sister."

Victor shifted around rather uncomfortably at how dead on the description was. He'd been itching to get home to his daughter since he started work.

The gold man turned suddenly, eyes centering on AC. "The man by the fish sustains his life with water more than most humans. He has very strong beliefs and sticks by them. He has dated one of the females in this room but is currently seeing someone that he can see a happy future with. He considers all of you to be heroes."

AC smiled slightly, brow furrowed.

Again, his head turned, stopping on Clark. "An alien life form. Stronger than all humans, faster than all but one, virtually impenetrable. Often quite confused about what his destiny is, but wants only good for the world and does what he can to provide it. Currently married to the woman in his lap." His eyes turned toward Lois. "Strong minded, opinionated, risky, very much in love with her husband. Cares deeply for her cousin. Uses humor and confidence to hide insecurities. Currently three and a half months pregnant." The room gasped, but the man didn't hear them, his attention moving to Bart.

"Fastest man alive; eats more than an average family can. Is self conscious about his height but works hard to hide it. He is attracted to the short blonde woman and wants to mate with her." Bart flushed, but again the man had no understanding.

He turned toward Chloe and Oliver. "The Leader; stoic, confident, level headed and organized. But he often feels somewhat inferior given that he is entirely human. Trains hard daily, works to maintain himself to the best of his abilities. Always trying to be better, to prove himself." He paused for a moment, seemingly scanning him with his eyes. "He is mating with the blonde female. Has been for approximately eleven months, seven days, fourteen hours and six minutes. She is his most treasured person."

Everyone's eyes turned toward Chloe. "Intelligent, quick witted, spontaneous and caring. Loyal to the deepest part. She is tainted with a power she did not want, but has been very useful to those she loves. Keeps many secrets that often get her in danger. Has broken approximately seventeen bones. Sprained her wrist and/or ankle six times. Lacerations are at a high level and she has died five times. Too curious for her own good, but always on the lookout for truth." He blinked suddenly. "Would lay down her life for anyone in this room. Especially the leader who she loves very deeply."

The room went completely quiet.

Bart cleared his throat. "Neat trick."

The gold man turned to him. "It is not a trick. Would you like me to prove myself further?"

"No!" they called out rather loudly.

He simply nodded. "You can understand why my ability might help Mr. Luthor." He showed no remorse, though he didn't show much of any emotion. "Do you believe it could be used for something better?"

Oliver frowned grimly. "I hope so."

His head bobbed in agreement. "I am very weary. I must shut down now."

"Tomorrow, we'll bring you somewhere safe." Oliver sighed. "Somewhere you won't be used as a weapon."

"I would like that." He laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes, going completely still once more.

Oliver walked away from the couch, Chloe and the rest of the League following him into his office. They were all entirely quiet until the door closed.

"You're pregnant!" Chloe exclaimed, turning toward Lois.

"You're banging Ollie?" Lois returned, eyes wide.

"Dude!" Bart half-shouted.

"I didn't know you were seeing anybody," Victor mentioned to AC calmly.

He shrugged. "We've only been going out a few months, but… She gets me."

"You think they'd be mad if I headed home?"

He shook his head. "They're a little absorbed right now."

"Did you know about her and Oliver?"

"I suspected," AC admitted, nodding.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow." He clapped his shoulder before leaving the room, smiling as he walked to the elevator. It was late, but his Natasha would be waking her mom up soon to be fed.

"I asked you if there was anything going on between you and Chloe," Clark reminded, crossing his arms and glaring darkly at Oliver, who stood firmly in front of him.

"That was a year ago. Nothing _was _going on then!" he defended.

"And you didn't think to inform us after _eleven months_?"

"You know, I was starting to wonder when I found you in his bed the last few weeks. But I was gonna give you the benefit of the doubt." Bart sighed before sidling up to Chloe. "Your loss, Chiquita," with that, he was off and gone.

The room was quiet for only a moment before Oliver sighed, looking over to Chloe who stepped back from Lois and moved to his side. "We were waiting for the right time. We've been in and out of Metropolis a lot these last few months," she told her cousin.

"Wait, so all of her stuff… It's in your closet because you live together now, don't you?" Lois' brows raised in surprise.

"Since awhile ago," Oliver admitted, lifting a shoulder slightly. His hand sat comfortably on Chloe's far hip, thumb stroking her over her skirt seemingly unknowingly.

AC simply shook his head before slipping out of the room. He wondered how annoyed his girlfriend might be if he dropped in.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't get angry at us for not saying anything. You two are having a baby!" Chloe said, expression wide with surprise. "That's a little bigger in the grand scheme of things, isn't it?"

"I dunno, cuz. I mean, I thought we told each other everything boy related. I mean I told you when Clark and I kept making out randomly, didn't I?"

"Unfortunately," Chloe sighed.

"And I told you about that pregnancy scare a couple years ago!"

Chloe squirmed, nodding slightly.

"_And _I told you when Superman kissed me and I felt bad because I liked it and I thought I was cheating on Clark!" she said heatedly, her voice raising.

"Okay, okay, I should have told you. I'm sorry!" Chloe threw her hand up in surrender. "There was just a lot going on. With League work and freelancing and traveling, there hasn't been a lot of time to sit down with you guys and talk about this."

"Well, that's why we didn't tell you about the baby yet," Clark admitted, frowning.

"So we're all at fault here," Chloe decided, nodding.

"Hey, I said we should just e-mail them," Oliver reminded.

Chloe slapped his chest as he laughed.

"Yeah, right. Great memo: Watchtower and Green Arrow are shacking up. Pass it on." Lois rolled her eyes. With a frown, she turned back to her cousin. "We obviously have _a lot _of catching up to do."

Oliver and Clark groaned.

Chloe smiled, looking up at them in amusement. "Not tonight. Preggers over here should get off her feet and into bed!" She hugged her cousin, rubbing her stomach with excitement. "We'll have lunch tomorrow and you can tell me _alllllll _about superbaby."

Lois grinned. "Yup and you can tell me _alllll _about your and Ollie's hot fling!"

Clark wrapped an arm around his wife and directed her to the door. "Let's go!"

"So easily embarrassed," she muttered with a sigh.

The two waved goodbye and left toward the elevator, their bickering mixed banter could still be heard until the steel doors closed and the shaft lowered toward the bottom floor.

Chloe turned to Oliver, a slight smile on her face and a brow lifted. "Most treasured person, huh?" she teased, a twinkle in her eye.

Clearing his throat, he turned around, shuffling a few papers on his desk in avoidance. "Must be a glitch or something."

She snickered, shaking her head. "Nice save, Queen. Way to make a girl feel loved."

His hands stilled and he slowly lifted his head. "Does the girl want to be loved?"

She half-smiled, turning toward him and letting her arms drop, one hand reaching out and taking his, their fingers twining. "What do you think?"

He tugged her closer, his thumb stroking her palm. "We never really identified this, you know?"

"I figured moving in was all the explanation needed," she told him, resting her chin against his chest and looking up at him.

He lifted his free hand, brushing her bangs from her face and caressing her temple with his thumb. He licked his lips. "Maybe it wasn't a glitch."

She smiled lightly.

Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose against hers. "I ever tell you I love you, Sidekick?"

She grinned. "Nope."

He smirked. "I'll try to fit in between making you whimper and making you scream," he whispered, his hands sliding down her body and tugging at the skirt she'd changed back into after the mission. It bunched at her hips and his fingers slid lower, knuckles running softly over the sensitive skin of her butt, making her knees quake and her back arch. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her head fell back. Her hands rose up his chest before twining in his hair, nails scraping the back of his neck teasingly. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped tight around his waist, thighs squeezing.

Their mouths hovered mere inches from each other, eyes locked. "You promise?" she asked lowly, lips almost meeting his.

"Promise." His long fingers slid beneath the lacey fabric of her panties and with ease he'd long past mastered, he tore them apart and let them fall forgotten to the floor.

"This is why Victoria's Secret loves me," she murmured, her mouth quirking with a smile.

Her grin faded as his hands slid up the back of her thighs, thumbs stroking her sensitive flesh. With a knowing smirk, he quickly brought them to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. He _always _kept his promises.

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ I'm on a roll. Hope you enjoyed this! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
